


[Podfic] Transhumanism

by intangible_girl, sisi_rambles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intangible_girl/pseuds/intangible_girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “In the years that have passed JARVIS has learned and advanced and steadily become more complex...some would say more human. As the stresses on his body require the development of more radical prosthetics to keep him in action, there are some who would say Tony has become less so. </p>
<p>Eventually, they meet in the middle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Transhumanism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transhumanism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24839) by intangible_girl. 



Length: 00:01:58

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Transhumanism.mp3) (2.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Transhumanism.m4b) (1.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
